Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: She's weird and he's weird as well. But no matter the cost, he would do anything to make her happy. One-shot series feat. NaLu


**A/N: Well it sure has been a long time hasn't it? Anways, I decided to write a one-shot compilation due to plot bunnies hitting me and me being the lazy ass that I am never having the time to plan them out so… without further ado I give you… a fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: And on the seventh day, Mashima said, "Let there be Fairy Tail." **

**Prompt: Lucy's upset, Natsu and Happy are full, and Gray is just well... Gray. In this mixed up tale brings about the love between an idiot and even bigger idiot realizing their feelings for one another.**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 1,841**

* * *

**††††**

Slipping on her usual attire making sure to prep herself extra-cute for the day, Lucy left her apartment with a little skip in her step, smiling brightly for what was to come. Because unlike most days, today was an extra-special day. Today was the day Lucy Heartfilia had stumbled upon Fairy Tail's infamous Salamander and had been lucky enough to join her dream guild.

And in light of today's special meaning, she had decided to surprise her teammates with a special meal at hand that she had spent all of yesterday preparing. She just couldn't wait to see the smiles on their faces when they'd seen the creation she had planned.

Taking her usual seat at the bar counter, Lucy began to wait patiently for the two, ordering a strawberry milkshake to keep her busy.

"Well, you sure seem to be in a good mood," Mira chirped, wiping a mug clean from behind the bar counter. "Something big must have happened."

Lucy couldn't contain the smile on her face, "Well… not something per say but, today is the anniversary of the day I met Natsu and Happy. I felt bad since last year—er, seven years ago—I didn't do anything really big for them… so I decided to plan a little surprise party for them this year!"

"Oh how wonderful~" The barmaid cooed, "Could it also be that today has another _special _occasion?"

"Huh?"

The celestial wizard blinked in confusion at the demon's words.

"You two are awfully close to one another aren't you? Could it be that today is the day where you will finally confess your feelings to him?" She squealed, imaging a sparkly eyed Lucy give a tearful love confession as Natsu shyly admitted his feelings as well, only to scoop up the celestial wizard into his strong arms while they laughed happily.

She could just see it now.

Lucy blushed profusely at the takeover mage's accusation, muttering things like 'it's not like that' and 'we're just friends' before sinking lower into her seat. Natsu was just a good friend for Pete sake! Perhaps even like a brother to her. There was _no way_ the fire-breathing mage would ever be anything else in her eyes — no way!

Well… he did save her on some occasions… okay, a LOT of occasions, not to mention how awfully protective of her he was. Thinking back he did have a bit of sweet side to him (not that she would ever admit that aloud) in a "Natsu-ish" kind of way. And he did manage to save her future.

Okay so maybe she did, kinda, sorta have some feelings for the pink haired mage that went just a tiny bit above friendship tones. If anything it was nothing but the utmost respect for him—at least that's what she thought.

* * *

**††††**

_7:55P.M._

Ten hours…

She had waited at the guild for ten hours for them to show up, and not a single trace of Natsu or Happy was heard from or seen.

'I don't get it, did I do something wrong? Were they on a mission?' No that couldn't be it, Natsu would've said something if he did.

Then where were they?

Lucy's mind began playing different scenarios of which the pink haired pyro and exceed were injured inside of a cave calling for help, or that they had fallen ill to an extreme sickness and were bed-ridden.

Clearing her head of these thoughts, Lucy ran out the guild doors without so much as a "bye" leaving a mystified Mirajane behind.

The first place she went to look was Natsu and Happy's house, only to find nothing but leftover food scraps, dirty laundry, and other unknown substances (she'd like to not name) instead. Cursing her luck, the blonde haired girl dashed over to the riverbed where the two would partake in their daily fishing activities, finding a half-naked Gray snoozing instead.

The orange-pinkish sky enlightened with purple hues alarmed her of the day's end. Her clothes that were once sparkly clean and fresh were now torn and soaked in sweat. It was getting late and she had searched just about every nook and cranny for them. Just where could they be?

In the distance she could hear the sound of the Kadria Cathedral's bell tower ringing.

"I guess… I'll go home then." She sighed.

* * *

**††††**

"I worked really hard on that meal too," the celestial wizard groaned, walking tiredly up the steps to her room. "I guess today wasn't so special after all…"

Hearing the door click open, Lucy felt all of her hairs stand on end. There was no possible way she left her apartment door unlocked so carelessly, and the only people who have her key are her and…

"NATSU!"

Sitting comfortably on the sofa was the fire dragonslayer, his eyes narrowed in deep thought as he stared at the card game him and Happy were playing. Upon hearing his name, he looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Heya Luce, we were starting to wonder when you were gonna show up!" He grinned boyishly.

"Aye, Natsu and I were getting tired of waiting."

"I-is that so?" she managed to say. Fighting back the urge to strangle the two for breaking into her apartment once again, and make her worry over them. 'I can't believe it… this whole time they were in my room?!'

"Natsu was really worried about you, he was starting to cry~" Happy teased, earning a blush from the dragonslayer.

"I-I was not! Besides, you were too!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

After a few minutes of hearing the two argue back and forth, Lucy felt her anger slowly evaporate. Who was she kidding? She could never stay mad at these two.

"Nuh uh."

Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah—"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, silencing the two.

"Geesh, all you had to do was ask." Natsu retorted.

Lucy felt a tick mark appear above her eyebrow but ignored it, today was a special day after all. Despite the minor (major) setbacks they had, they were going to celebrate. Taking a moment to calm her nerves, Lucy flashed a smile at the two.

"Since you guys surprised me last—seven—years ago, I decided to give you guys a present on this fateful day." She proudly announced, before walking into the kitchenette, preparing to take out the meals she had placed inside the small fridge.

It had taken her a lot of effort yesterday to create the exquisite dishes, and a large sum of money to bribe a certain ice mage into keeping the two distracted, but she had finally did it. A full set of gourmet dishes fit for a king! All kinds of salads, soups, pastas, fire foods, and fish they could eat—all made by her loving hands. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Natsu…"

"Y-yes, Lucy?"

"…where's the food that was in here?"

". . . ."

"NATSU!"

Practically destroying her small fridge door, Lucy stormed over to the living room to see her teammates cower in fear. They could almost see the fire coming from Lucy's mouth—making Natsu briefly wonder if the taste would be as _oh, so_ tempting as it looked. The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose to calm her raging headache.

Taking this opportunity to escape, Happy swiftly flew out the window leaving a terrified fire mage behind. His last words to his adoptive father "I'll make sure to put fish in your casket!" before he disappeared into the night sky.

That poor, poor fool.

"_Natsu…"_

He gulped in reply, sweating bullets as he waited for his partner's attack.

"Where. Is. It?"

"H-huh? O-oh, you mean the food, r-right? So uh… funny story about that haha," he chuckled nervously, "We were so hungry waiting for you that we uh, started to look through your fridge and we kinda… ate it?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two.

"Are you serious?! Do…do you know how long that took to make?" She growled, stepping dangerously closer towards the dragonslayer.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He apologized, watching in horror as she stepped closer and closer towards the sofa until they were a mere hair's length apart. "I-It was an honest mistake I swear! Besides, there's no use crying over spilt milk, right?"

"Why you—"

"Oh, I got you something!" He grinned, pulling out a small bag from underneath the sofa. "I overheard you talking to Levy about that book you saw yesterday and I got it for you. Oh, and a stuffed bunny, and there are these cool pens I thought you would like."

One by one, Natsu began digging through the paper bag handing her the leather-bound book, plush doll, and writing pens. Lucy was shocked to say the least. Could it be...?

Could it be that this guy actually has feelings for her?

"Natsu…" Lucy hugged the gifts closer to her chest, as a small smile crept its way onto her face. "You did remember."

"Of course I'd remember, today's the day that I met you. If I didn't, then things wouldn't have been right y'know?"

"Y-yeah." She blushed, taken aback by his honest answer.

"H-hey are you crying?" he asked in concern, cupping both sides of her face so that she met his charcoal black eyes. "N-no…" she sniffled, feeling her cheeks heat up under his touch.

"Ah geez, and here I thought this would make you happy after all that food I ate… it was so good though." She giggled at his response, making his heartbeat quicken.

And in that precise moment she thought maybe, just maybe, he kinda, sorta liked her too.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me a meal." He sighed.

"Yeah… I know."

Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good, bad, so-so? XD Let me know how I did. Feedback is DEEPLY appreciated. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
